<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Problematic hxh oneshots by Inamik117</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954251">Problematic hxh oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamik117/pseuds/Inamik117'>Inamik117</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Petplay, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, dom/sub relationships, non-con elements, petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamik117/pseuds/Inamik117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a book full of problematic ships. I’ll take requests and try to upload frequently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gon x Killua petplay, enjoy.                    Ps. Killua has a pussy in this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gon was out and Killua was in their house. They bought their house when Killua turned 15, so about two months ago. Their house was pretty big, it was 2 stories with 5 bedrooms, a large living room, a basement , and a larger than average kitchen. That wasn’t even the most exciting part, they made one of the bedrooms a bdsm room.</p><p>   Killua sat on the couch and played this video game called Grand Theft Auto. He said  “Heh it reminds me of how Illumi used to drive” as he terribly drove the car with the controller. He continued to play the game for hours, but he couldn’t help but miss Gon. “What’s taking that idiot so long??” Killua asked himself. He paused the game and called Gon, he didn’t pick up. Killua was a little worried because that was unusual for Gon.</p><p>   But soon, all his worries washed away as he heard the door open. Gon met him with a bright smile and hugged him tightly. “Where were you idiot? I was worried” Killua said, rolling his eyes. “I was just getting a few things for you, that’s all!” Gon exclaimed as he reaches into one of the bags he had in his hand. He pulled out a pair of white cat ears and placed them on Killua’s head. He cupped Killua’s cheeks and said “You’re so adorable kitten”. Killua purred quietly and leaned into his lover’s hand. “You already know what to do, kitty” Gon said, petting Killua’s white locks.</p><p>   Killua undressed himself until he was in his underwear. He got on his knees in front of Gon and looked up at him. “Time to record. He’s gonna be so embarrassed when he see’s this” Gon thought evily. He whipped out his camera and recorded Killua, then he put a fluffy white collar with a black leash attached to it on Killua. Gon pulled out his dick and gently pulled on the leash, making sure he didn’t hurt his kitten. Killua got the message and tried to take his dick in all at once, he gagged a bit but he got the hang of it soon enough. His head bobbed back and forth while Gon was thrusting into his mouth.</p><p>   Gon was about to cum, so he pulled Killua off of his dick. “Stand up and bend over” Gon said sternly. Killua obeyed and bent over in front of Gon while his face increasingly turns red. Gon pulls off Killua’s underwear to reveal a soft, wet pussy begging for his attention. Gon spreads the wet pussy before him and thrusts 2 fingers in at once. Killua moans quietly while saying “more, please” over and over again. “Want me to fuck you, baby?” Gon asks, knowing good and well what his lover wants. “I... want you to fuck me sir, please” Killua says with a whiny tone.”hm no” Gon says, grinning. Killua kept begging Gon for a few minutes until Gon put the camera away and said he was ready. </p><p>   Gon slowly slips his dick inside of Killua. “Ah damn, you’re always so tight” Gon whispered to Killua. Killua blushed and said “It’s because you haven’t been fucking me, idiot.” Gon smiles and simply says “I didn’t fuck you because you were being a brat.” Killua rolls his eyes and pushes back on Gon. Gon suddenly sped up, his hips repeatedly clapping Killua’s ass. Gon went a little bit too rough but he didn’t mind, he just wanted to cum. Gon told him that he couldn’t, so Killua had to hold it in until he got permission.</p><p>   It’s been 10 minutes and Killua was now crying from the over stimulation. “Hush Killua, it’ll be over soon” Gon says softly, getting worried that he was hurting Killua. Gon turned Killua around and put him on the table, he started fucking Killua in the missionary position. Killua clung to Gon as Gon completely wrecked him. Killua loudly begged for permission to cum and it was finally granted. He came on Gon’s dick and Gon came inside of Killua.</p><p>   “Does this mean we’re gonna be parents?” Gon asked. “No you idiot, I can’t get pregnant. I only temporarily have a vagina.” Killua replied. “Ah man” Gon said, disappointed.</p><p>~meanwhile outside of their window~</p><p>   “You wish that was you, huh? Hisoka laughed as Illumi turned red with rage. “Oh shut up, I’ll get him soon. He’ll be all mine this time.” Illumi said, walking away from the window and dragging Hisoka with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hisoillukillu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illumi is a bottom, also this contains non-con. Killua’s also 14 in this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi ran into their bedroom and locked the door. Hisoka banged and banged on the door, trying not to break it. Killua was behind Hisoka, watching as the older man slowly broke the door off the hinges. Illumi tried to put on his poker face, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t believe Killua, his dearest brother would make a bet on him like that. If Hisoka won, he would get a night with Gon. If Killua won, he would leave Gon alone and settle for Illumi instead. Killua clearly won but Illumi refused to go through with it, leading him to where he is right now. He scooted into a corner and prepared for the worst, he didn’t wanna play their sick game.</p><p>   The door finally fell. Killua and Hisoka slowly walked towards Illumi, Illumi’s face was slightly saddened with tears pooling out of his eyes. “Kil please” Illumi begged. “This is just a little bit of revenge Aniki, maybe I’ll even forgive you after this. I just want you to feel the pain I did during all that training.” Killua says, smiling sweetly at Illumi. Hisoka approached Illumi and pulled him up by his hair. Illumi tried to fight back ,but it ended up in him getting slammed and pinned down to the bed by Hisoka and Killua.</p><p>   He was now bent over the bed with his ass facing up. “Killua, grab the lube for me. I wouldn’t wanna hurt my dearest Illu too badly~” Hisoka said while admiring Illumi’s long hair. More tears came out of Illumi’s eyes, but he didn’t dare to make any noise. He didn’t want to hurt the two people closest to him, so he tried to suck it up. Killua gave Hisoka the Lube and he put it all around his dick. He ripped Illumi’s pants apart and rubbed his dick against Illumi’s hole. He took notice on how tight Illumi was “Oh? A virgin huh. This is gonna be so much fun.~” Hisoka moaned. He pushed into Illumi as hard as he could. Illumi tried to move himself forward, this made Hisoka lean all the way on him.</p><p>   Suddenly Killua appeared in front of Hisoka. “Aww my poor Aniki.” Killua said mockingly while laughing at Illumi’s expression. Hisoka went harder and faster every few minutes, Illumi felt helpless and weak. He laid there limp as Hisoka ravished him. Hisoka’s thrusts have gotten sloppier before Illumi got filled to the brim with his cum. “Well, that’s my cue to leave.” Hisoka said, putting on his clothes. He praised Illumi on how good he was and walked out of the room. Illumi slumped to the floor. Killua grabs Illumi’s face and says “we aren’t done yet Aniki.” </p><p>   Killua whipped out his dick in front of Illumi’s face. Illumi instantly latched onto it, he didn’t want to anger his brother. Killua’s head leaned back and he whispered “good boy, just like that” as he yanked on Illumi’s hair lightly. Illumi’s head bobbed up and down until white liquid shot up his throat without warning. Killua instantly felt bad after seeing his brother’s current state and started to tear up. “Aniki... I’m sorry, I just wanted revenge.” Killua said. “Gon would be so disappointed in me.” Killua thought to himself.</p><p>   Illumi sat next to Killua and hugged him despite his whole body aching. “Killu, there’s something I haven’t told you.” Illumi says while wiping Killua’s eyes. Killua looks at Illumi questionly. All Illumi said was “I did the same thing to father when I was your age, I guess this is my karma.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. KilluIllu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi was sitting on Killua’s bed, hoping that Killua would come back home soon. He’s been spending all his free time either looking for Killua or laying in his bed. He missed his little brother dearly, all he wanted was Killua back no matter what the cost.</p><p>   Illumi laid down on his stomach while Hisoka blew up his phone. He’d started to drift off but he felt two hands grab his waist, he prepared himself to kill the intruder. Before he could turn around, he heard somebody whisper “Aniki, it’s me”. “Kil?” Illumi asked, not believing what he was hearing. “I’ve missed you so much Aniki.” Killua said, smiling evilly. He was planning something that Illumi would never expect. </p><p>Killua moved his hands down from Illumi’s waist to his butt cheeks. Illumi quickly got up and asked “what are you doing Kil?”. Killua’s sat next to Illumi and casually said “just showing some love to my big brother.” Illumi started to stand up, but Killua pulled him back down. He rubbed Illumi’s thigh and whispered “If you let me do this, I’ll come back home”. Illumi simply said “No. that would be against the rules.” Killua sighed,he would have to go with plan b.</p><p>   He borrowed some of Hisoka’s bungee gum because he knew that was the only thing that could restrain Illumi enough to do what he wanted. Killua knew that Illumi would never hurt him outside of training so he had the upper hand. Illumi got up again before hearing Killua laugh and say “Oh Aniki, you have no clue what coming.” Suddenly bungee gum started to wrap around Illumi despite him fighting it back. Killua took that opportunity to push Illumi all the way on the bed. Killua politely pulled Illumi’s pants and underwear down, he grabbed some lube and started prepping Illumi.</p><p>   Illumi tried to move, but he barely could. “Kil, stop. What’s gotten into you?” Illumi asked, he was a bit in shock. “I want you so bad Aniki. I’ve wanted this for so long.” Killua says as he takes his fingers out and rubs his dick against Illumi’s hole. He suddenly thrusted inside, tears gathered at the corners of Illumi’s eyes. Killua roughly thrusted in and out. He turned Illumi around, so he could see Illumi’s face while he was being fucked. Illumi’s face was red and sad looking. “Mmm it’s okay Aniki, just a little more.” He said, feeling slightly bad for his brother.</p><p>   Illumi accepted that he wasn’t going to get away from this and stopped struggling. Small moans started to slip out of him. Killua let a bunch of marks and scratches on Illumi. “I knew you would like this, you’re sick just like I am.” Killua said, chuckling. Killua’s thrusts because faster and harder. All you could hear in the room was skin slapping, it’s lucky that all their rooms are sound proofed. Killua’s thrusts got sloppier and he whispered praises to Illumi. Illumi felt sick, he let his little brother overpower him.</p><p>   Killua came deeply inside of Illumi and collapsed on top of him, the bungee gum wore off. Instead of getting up and punishing Killua, he cuddled him. He didn’t expect Killua to have the guts to do something like this, he was a bit scared and proud at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Illukillu (Christmas edition)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A oneshot where Gon and Killua breaks up. Killua goes to the only person that he knows won’t leave him. This is fluff-ish.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua ran out of his, Alluka, and Gon’s house with tears of anger constantly running down his cheeks. He and Gon just had broken up, but he still doesn’t understand what went wrong. They’d started dating after Gon’s 14th birthday, meaning that they’ve dated for 8 months. He needed comfort asap and he knew exactly who to get it from. Killua hoped that Illumi would smother him with affection like he did when they were younger. He knew it was unlikely, but he still wanted to try.</p><p>   A few months ago, Illumi got his own house because he wanted to be a bit more independent. Killua knew exactly where it was, but he never mustered up the courage to visit him. Now, he didn’t care about courage. He just wanted his big brother to make everything better again. Even after everything that’s happened, Killua still loved him even if he didn’t show it. Plus Illumi was right about Gon all along, he knew that Killua would come back to him one day.</p><p>   Killua ran up to Illumi’s doorstep and knocked on the door, he was beyond sad and angry at this point. He was cold and covered in snow. After a few seconds, the door opened. Illumi was staring down at Killua with an evil looking, closed mouth smile on his face. After a second he said “Oh no, did Gon finally break up with you? Poor Kil, I told you this would happen.” Tauntingly. He guided Killua into his house and closed the door. Killua was shivering and wet, Illumi walked in his room and got Killua some warm clothes to wear. </p><p>   Killua walked into what seemed like a bathroom in Illumi’s room and changed clothes. He left his old clothes  clothes folded on the sink. The clothes was a bit big on him, but he appreciated it greatly. He slowly came out of the bathroom and walked in the kitchen to see Illumi preparing some tea for him. Illumi broke the silence and asked “Are you still cold?” and “Are you hungry”. Killua replied to both questions with a simple yes, so Illumi got him some covers and warmed up some food he had left over from the day before. Killua was confused on why Illumi was acting like a decent brother, but he thought it was best not to question it.</p><p>*30 minutes later*</p><p>   Illumi and Killua was now sitting on Illumi’s bed. Illumi was on the phone with Silva, confirming when and where his next mission would be. Thankfully Illumi didn’t say anything about Killua being there with him. Killua felt that same pang of emotional distress from earlier, he remembered why he was here in the first place. “Aniki” Killua said weakly, It broke Illumi’s heart but he kept his poker face. The younger Zoldyck shuffled closer to Illumi and hugged him. Illumi was a bit confused, but he assumed it was for comfort. The older Zoldyck pulled Killua into his lap. </p><p>   Killua let a few tears pour down as he sniffled. “Aww my precious brother got his heart broken. I told you he was no good for you, you’re better off here with me.” Illumi said as he held Killua in his arms. “I wanna stay with you, Illu-nii.” Killua said, completely forgetting about Gon and Alluka. He knew he was better off staying with Illumi, he didn’t want to go back.</p><p>   Illumi suddenly grabbed Killua’s face and pulled him into a swift kiss, Killua kisses back almost instantly. They held the kiss for a few seconds and broke away. Killua locked their lips once again, fireworks went off in his chest. Illumi rubbed his little brother’s thighs while breaking the kiss to suck on Killua’s neck. Killua noticed that they both were hard, so he decided to do something about it. He thought it was the perfect way to forget about Gon. He pulled out Illumi’s dick and teased the tip a bit. Illumi did nothing to stop it, he just stared at his younger brother with a questioning expression on his face. Illumi didn’t care what Killua does to him, as long as he stays with him.</p><p>   The younger Zoldyck couldn’t wait anymore, he just wanted Illumi inside of him, he wanted to feel full. He quickly positioned himself and sunk down on his older brother’s dick before he could do anything about it. He continued to ride Illumi, letting out small whimpers here and there. “Aniki, does it feel good? I wanna hear you” Killua said, gaining a bit more confidence. Illumi let quiet groans and moans slip past his lips to satisfy him. Killua rode harder and faster than he did before. Killua knew that Illumi was close, so he stopped and lifted himself off of Illumi.</p><p>  “Now it’s your turn” Killua says. Illumi took the hint that Killua wanted to fuck him, so he obediently laid on his back and opened his legs. Killua positioned himself and asked if this was Illumi’s first time. Illumi said no, so Killua slowly thrusted inside of him. He picked up the pace and he heard Illumi whispering something while moaning quietly. Killua was now going as hard and rough as he wanted because he realized that his older brother could take it. He could tell Illumi was overstimulated and he loved it.</p><p>   Spurts of warm cum flowed into Illumi with no warning. That threw him over the edge. They both were riding on their highs while Illumi wrapped his legs around Killua, so he couldn’t pull out. After they were done, they let go of eachother and looked at the time. It was 12 am. They both exchanged a “Merry Christmas, Kil” and a “Merry Christmas. Aniki”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Illukillu (fluff only)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This has the same beginning as the last chapter, but the ending is fluff instead of smut.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua ran out of his, Alluka, and Gon’s house with tears of anger constantly running down his cheeks. He and Gon just had broken up, but he still doesn’t understand what went wrong. They’d started dating after Gon’s 14th birthday, meaning that they’ve dated for 8 months. He needed comfort asap and he knew exactly who to get it from. Killua hoped that Illumi would smother him with affection like he did when they were younger. He knew it was unlikely, but he still wanted to try.</p><p>A few months ago, Illumi got his own house because he wanted to be a bit more independent. Killua knew exactly where it was, but he never mustered up the courage to visit him. Now, he didn’t care about courage. He just wanted his big brother to make everything better again. Even after everything that’s happened, Killua still loved him even if he didn’t show it. Plus Illumi was right about Gon all along, he knew that Killua would come back to him one day.</p><p>Killua ran to Illumi’s doorstep, he was hysterical at this point. He just wanted someone to comfort him and Illumi was the only person he had left. Illumi opened the door quickly because he heard Killua from outside. He heard a weak “Aniki, Gon broke up with me” followed by a few sniffles. Illumi’s heart broke a little, he knew this was gonna happen from the beginning. “Come here, Kil. It’s alright.” Illumi said as he guided Killua through his house, there was a Christmas tree, Cookies, and decorations inside. Illumi loved Christmas ever since he was a young child because that was one of the only times he would get a break from training.   </p><p>   They made it upstairs to Illumi’s room. He let go of Killua’s hand and got him some warm clothes from the closet. “I don’t need that” Killua said, but Illumi knew he was lying. Killua was shaking and covered in snow, there was no way he was comfortable like that. “You’ll catch a cold if don’t change” The older Zoldyck said with his usual deadpan expression. Killua knew that it was no use arguing with him, so he took the clothes and went in the closet to change.</p><p>   The clothes were a bit big on him, but he was grateful nonetheless. When he opened the closet door, he didn’t see Illumi in the room anymore. He walked around the house for a few minutes and spotted Illumi putting some food and a drink on the kitchen table. “It’s for you” Illumi said with a small smile. Illumi was actually acting like a good big brother for once, Killua found it weird but he didn’t want to question it. He sat down to the table and began to eat.</p><p>*30 minutes later*</p><p>   They both were sitting on Illumi’s bed now. Illumi was getting details about his next mission from Silva, Killua was thankful that Illumi didn’t mention him being there. Soon, Illumi hung up the phone and turned to Killua. His little brothers eyes were all puffy from crying so much, he wished that Killua listened to him. Illumi had an idea, he decided to do what he used to do after Killua’s training. Illumi laid down on the bed and held His arms out to Killua. Killua caught on and got on top of Illumi to cuddle him. Illumi grabbed the covers and pulled it over them.</p><p>   Killua was starting to calm down now, he missed this so much. He wish he could do this everyday and he had an idea on how he could. “Illumi I think I wanna stay” Killua says suddenly. “Good, I want you to stay” Illumi replies, lowkey happy on the inside. Killua moves up to give Illumi a soft kiss on the lips, they used to do this a lot but it stopped when Illumi turned 20. Illumi smiled a bit and held Killua tighter. They both pulled away from the kiss and went back to the comfortable silence.</p><p>Illumi tried to ask Killua about why exactly him and Gon broke up, but the only made Killua close his eyes and say that he didn’t want to talk about it. However, he did get Killua to talk about his adventures and journeys. He talked about the Phantom troupe and Kurapika, he said a bit about Leorio too.  Illumi found it quite interesting on how Killua did so much and met so many people at such a young age. He stayed quiet and listened to his younger brother ramble on until he got tired.</p><p>   Illumi closed his eyes and started humming an old song. Killua ran his hands through Illumi’s hair as he was humming, remembering when Illumi would let him braid his hair after missions. Killua loved Illumi’s hair, so he never even thought of cutting it. Illumi’s eyes fluttered open and he picked Killua up and put him on the other side of the bed. Illumi faced the opposite way of Killua and Started to go to sleep. Killua moved back to Illumi’s side of the bed and cuddled him once again. 

</p><p>   Illumi smiles at his younger brother and tells him goodnight, but not before saying “Merry Christmas, Kil. I’m glad to have you back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>